Séquelles
by LiTtle Dolls
Summary: yaoi. suite de "Prière de rendre la liberté à qui elle appartient". Renji craque une nouvelle fois et cette fois ci Byakuya tient son engagement jusqu'au bout...


**Hello ! **

**Ceci est une petite séquelle de « Prière de rendre la liberté à qui elle appartient » ; en fait je ne pensais pas en faire mais je crois que mon inconscient avait encore envie de s'amuser avec Byakuya et Renji ! XD**

**Cette séquelle est plus longue (surtout à cause du lemon en fait =.= '), j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire. **

**Comme toujours cette fic n'est pas destinée aux enfants et Renji et son séduisant partenaire ne sont toujours pas à moi. **

**Laissez moi des reviews pour que je puisse m'améliorer^^**

**Ah ! et si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez me donnez quelques idées de fic dans vos reviews (au cas où je tomberais en panne d'inspi' XD)**

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

**Séquelle(s)**

_ Uh….Ren-Renji ! a-attends enfin !

_ …

_ Mais…ah ! enlève ta main…ooh…putain…

Un grognement guttural résonna comme une mélodie à ses oreilles lorsqu'il sentit son dos rencontrer brutalement la porte de son bureau. Renji venait de le plaquer contre la surface dure, passant frénétiquement la paume de sa main moite contre le tissu rêche du hakama. Son subordonné avait déjà les cheveux en bataille, sortant au hasard de sa coiffure maintenant lâche. Les mèches pourpres lui chatouillaient les joues ; Byakuya les chassa d'un revers de la main pour rapprocher ses lèvres et l'embrasser, plongeant sa langue, goûtant la saveur épicé de son fukutaïchou.

Renji répondit immédiatement et frotta son bassin contre l'aine du brun, sentant le picotement familier entre ses reins. Sa main calleuse attrapa fermement la cuisse gauche de Byakuya et la souleva pour la poser sur sa hanche, écrasant le noble contre la porte. Son érection se pressa juste à côté de celle du brun, le mettant au supplice.

_ Taïchou…baisez moi.

_ …

_ hn…Taïchou !

_ ah ! oui…là ! Renji ! oh putain…bouge !

Renji cessa de caresser les fesses tendres du noble, notant avec amusement que le vocabulaire guindé de Byakuya en prenait un coup lui aussi. Le brun se tortillait contre la porte, frottant lascivement ses hanches contre lui, poussant de profonds gémissements appréciateurs. Tout en arrachant l'attache qui retenait encore partiellement les cheveux de Renji, il se demanda comment il en était arrivé là.

_ Mais lâchez moi bordel !!

_ Abaraï-fukutaïchou ! Un peu de respect pour vos aînés !

_ Rien à foutre des aînés ! DETACHEZ MOI !

Byakuya courrait, avec toute la noblesse possible bien entendu, vers le lieu de la dispute, guidé par les cris rageurs de son fukutaïchou. Il arriva enfin, aucune trace d'essoufflement n'apparaissant sur son visage, au terrain d'entraînement de la 6ème division.

Le capitaine Unohana était là, un air inquiet sur son visage d'habitude serein, ainsi que sa vice-capitaine, Ikkaku et Yumichika qui essayaient tant bien que mal de maîtriser un Renji très excité. S'avançant vers eux, le noble fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut une jeune recrue qui se tenait à l'écart, terrorisé dans les bras d'une Rukia essayant vainement de le rassurer.

_ Que ce passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Unohana, tentant d'ignorer les grognements de son subordonné.

_ Kuchiki-taïchou ! Eh bien il semblerait que Renji ne se soit pas entièrement remis de son…surmenage, et il a manqué tuer ce jeune homme alors qu'ils s'entraînaient ensemble. Bien entendu il refuse de s'excuser et de me suivre à la 4ème division pour un examen…

Près d'eux Renji continuait de s'égosiller, gigotant dans tous les sens. Yumichika, excédé, finit par grimper sur son dos et lui bloquer les bras tandis qu'Ikkaku lui faisait un placage au niveau des jambes digne d'un joueur du XV de France. Tout ce beau monde se retrouva bientôt à terre, dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes.

Byakuya, qui n'avait pas encore répondu au capitaine de la 4ème, regardait la scène, hautain, se demandant à juste titre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à ces ancêtres pour mériter un subordonné pareil.

_ Laissez, Unohana-taïchou, je vais m'en charger personnellement, lança-t-il de sa voix la plus sévère avant de se tourner vers Renji.

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander à son fukutaïchou la raison d'un tel comportement ; les yeux perçants le fixaient, remplis de colère plus ou moins contenue. Le noble eut un frisson lorsqu'il lu clairement dans les yeux de Renji. Il l'entendait hurler qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

Gêné à présent, il perdit légèrement contenance sous le regard scrutateur d'Unohana, triturant nerveusement un pan de son haori entre ses doigts. Les images de sa dernière confrontation avec son subordonné revenaient le hanter, et il se maudissait presque d'avoir fait une telle promesse. Il rejeta les pensées parasites d'un coup de tête, sentant qu'il fallait faire vite : le reiatsu de Renji ne cesser d'augmenter et remplissait l'air d'une pesanteur malsaine.

_ Abaraï Renji, vous allez me suivre immédiatement.

Le ton était sec, autoritaire, ne souffrant d'aucune réplique. Maintenant, Renji allait le suivre en baissant les yeux et il lui ferait la morale, comme d'habitude. Mais il n'avait pas envisagé l'intervention de Rukia et son attachement au shinigami rouge, pas plus le fait qu'elle connaissait les punitions terrifiante que pouvait infliger son frère.

Elle se plaça devant Renji, lui faisant face.

_ Nii-sama ! Je vous en conjure, réfléchissez ! Renji a surement voulut bien faire en entraînant ce jeune homme et il n'a pas mesuré la force de ses coups ! Il n'aurait jam-

_ **Ta gueule** ! J'ai pas besoin de toi !

Renji venait de pousser violemment Rukia, qui se retrouva à terre aux pieds de son frère. Mais plus que le geste se furent les paroles du shinigami qui blessèrent la jeune femme. Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement et se releva, époussetant son kimono noir, ne souhaitant pas faire honte à Byakuya. Celui ci comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait chez son subordonné.

De son côté, Renji n'était que rage. Rage contre ce shinigami faiblard qui l'avait provoqué, rage contre cette hiérarchie étouffante, rage contre Byakuya, rage contre lui même, au final rage contre sa rage. La bête était imminente.

Ça montait en lui, par vague, toujours et il ne savait quel chemin prendre. Alors il se débattait. Et il hurlait. Il sentait la poigne rêche d'Ikkaku contre la peau de ses poignets, le soleil lui brûlait les yeux et il lui semblait que tous voulait l'emprisonner.

Byakuya l'observait, légèrement choqué cette fois. Il vit une main blanche enfermé dans une mitaine s'approcher de lui à une vitesse folle pour le saisir par le col. Il se sentit partir en avant avec une facilité incroyable et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de son taïchou. Il lui cracha pratiquement ces mots :

_ Cela suffit. Maintenant tu vas me suivre ou je te promets une mort lente et douloureuse.

_ …

_ Bien.

Ikkaku et Yumichika regardèrent, stupéfait, leur ami se faire littéralement traîner par le très noble capitaine de la 6ème division, ses pieds raclant la poussière. La scène aurait pu paraître comique si l'aura meurtrière du taïchou n'étouffait pas les spectateurs.

Byakuya, impassible, entraînait brutalement son fukutaïchou dans son bureau, tout en ne sachant absolument pas quoi y faire une fois arrivé à destination.

Enfin, c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre.

Tout en traversant les couloirs interminables de la 6ème division, il sentait Renji gigoter au bout de son bras, ses deux mains griffant son poignet pour lui faire lâcher prise. Vraiment, son subordonné ressemblait de plus en plus à une bête enragée et il fallait y remédier. Bon, si on voyait le bon côté des choses il ne l'avait pas encore mord- ouch ! Mais c'est pas vrai ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a mangé ce matin ?

Le noble sentait les dents plantées profondément dans sa main, un mince filet de sang goutant entre ses doigts. Il s'arrêta brusquement sous les regards effrayés d'un groupe de jeunes filles qui, bien qu'ayant rêvé de nombreuses fois du noble Kuchiki, n'enviaient certainement pas la place de son vice-capitaine à cet instant. Il fallait, au moins, être suicidaire et désespéré pour oser faire saigner Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers Renji, s'arrêtant momentanément de respirer. Il voyait sa langue rugueuse s'agiter contre sa peau, ses yeux étaient pareils au sang qui s'écoulait en gouttes légères sur le parquet. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Hautain, il dégagea violemment sa main avant de prendre Renji directement à la gorge et d'ouvrir sèchement la porte de son bureau. Un regard autoritaire bien placé fit fuir les éventuels gêneurs.

_ Vous ê-tes vraiment..hn- une ordure !

Ignorant l'insulte, il balança sans ménagement le shinigami tatoué contre son bureau. Le dos de Renji émit un « crac » sinistre.

_ Il serait temps que tu te rappelle ton rang ! Non seulement tu as pris la fâcheuse habitude d'insulter tes supérieurs mais tu rejette également ceux qui veulent te venir en aide !

Le cœur de Byakuya se serra douloureusement lorsque le visage trahis de Rukia apparut devant ses yeux. Il ferma la porte à clés avant de se jeter sur Renji, lui agrippant les cheveux et cognant son front contre le bois dur du bureau. Etrangement, il n'y eut aucune résistance.

Renji se serait-il enfin calmé ? Doucement, il redressa la tête de son subordonné, examinant la blessure apparemment sans gravité, puis se recula, laissant le champ libre à Renji. Péniblement, il le vit se redresser, une de ses mains posée en soutien sur le bureau. Son visage s'était fermé, et il distinguait désormais un grand sentiment de détresse qui se mêlait à la colère et qui l'attaquait de front.

Le shinigami se tourna complètement vers lui, frémissant. Byakuya ne savait alors pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais certainement pas à ça.

_ **Vous me l'aviez promis ! **

La voix de Renji s'était brisée sur le dernier mot, emportant avec lui la confiance qu'il avait placé en son capitaine. Le noble fixa la bête blessée qui lui faisait face, avec tout son orgueil, tout ce qui lui restait. Il se maudit lui même : oui, il avait promis d'être à sa disposition toutes les fois où Renji craquerait et oui, il avait sentit une intense perturbation dans l'aura de son subordonné mais il n'avait rien fait pour y remédier.

Et le résultat était là. Renji haletait, luttant contre lui même pour rester debout et fier devant son supérieur, une déception sans bornes luisant dans ses yeux rouges.

Byakuya se morigéna lui même encore une fois avant de baisser humblement les yeux. Le regards posé dans le vide, il porta une main légère à son écharpe de soie et l'ôta d'un ample mouvement, appréciant le tissu chutant au sol, aérien. Sans un mot, car ils n'en avaient plus besoin, il enleva son haori de capitaine et le posa sur une chaise non loin de là. Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur Renji, celui ci tremblait. Résigné, Byakuya planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa bête et lui ouvrit grand les bras.

Et nous voilà revenu au début de notre histoire, pensa un Byakuya légèrement blasé. Non pas que cela l'ennuyait d'être plaqué fougueusement contre la porte de son bureau par un très séduisant shinigami affamé ; d'autant plus si cela pouvait aider le dit shinigami à garder son calme ; mais Renji n'avait pas une once de retenue.

A peine le noble avait-il arraché le lien qui retenait sa crinière que Renji avait, lui, arraché le obi de son kimono et avait coulé le long de son corps. Il avait maintenant ses mollets découverts posés en équilibre précaire sur les épaules du shinigami, la bouche de ce dernier s'activant entre ses jambes.

Byakuya sentait ses joues brûler atrocement : son sous-vêtement ayant été lacéré sans pitié par son subordonné, il pouvait frémir à la sensation des joues de Renji contre ses cuisses, de ses cheveux en bataille qui chatouillaient ses bourses sans pitié. Il avait honte, terriblement honte, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger, de se frotter contre cette chevelure sensuelle, des gémissements rauques lui échappant lorsque la langue de Renji atteignait le haut de ses cuisses ou se glissait, taquine, dans le pli juste au-dessous des fesses.

Il n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver par terre si ça continuait…

De son côté, Renji savourait pleinement ce qu'il avait en bouche et ses oreilles se délectaient des gémissements du noble. Il suçait chaque partie du merveilleux membre qui se dressait devant lui, rougissant en appelant chaque chose par son nom mentalement. Le méat, suintant un liquide amer et salé, le gland, rouge et velouté, glissant entre ses lèvres. Il enfonça brutalement la chair au fond de sa gorge, déglutissant pour éviter de se faire mal.

Les jambes tremblantes du noble contre son cou le rendaient dingue. Le mouvement lancinant qu'il faisait, le trace humide qu'il laissait sur cette bite l'excitait ; il glissa une de ses mains à travers son propre kimono, se caressant de façon chaotique.

La voix de Byakuya retentit, éraillé, haletante.

_ Renji…je-je vais tomber si tu continu…haaa…

_ slurp !

_ Oh ! Renji ! arrêêête…

Le shinigami consentit enfin à se relever, enlevant délicatement les jambes du noble de ses épaules. Il passa sur les abdominaux de son capitaine d'un coup de langue, remontant au niveau de son oreille pour lui chuchoter des mots salaces. Pressé, il était déjà en train d'écarter ses fesses et de glisser son membre entre elles, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser fermement contre son torse.

_ Hn…attend Renji !

_ …, fut la réponse très loquace du vice-capitaine, qui continuait de se déhancher contre lui.

_ Renji…

Le noble grogna, faisant sentir à son subordonné la menace latente qui pesait sur lui s'il continuait de l'ignorer. Ses efforts étaient diminués par le sexe dur, brûlant, qui écartait ses fesses, qui lui envoyait des ondes de plaisir jusque dans ses reins. Renji comprit cependant et cessa un instant, essayant de freiner les bouffées de chaleur qui l'assaillaient à la vue du noble coincé contre la porte, haletant.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça comme ça !

_ Mais j'ai envie de vous moi…, geignit le shinigami, enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule de Byakuya.

Le noble retint un gémissement. Il sentait les lèvres de Renji si proche de son cou…

_ Prépare moi d'abord.

_...

Un sourire tordu vint prendre place sur le visage du shinigami. Sans prévenir, il souleva Byakuya en plaçant une main calleuse sous lui et l'autre dans son dos ; et l'amena jusqu'au bureau, dont il avait débarrassé la paperasse au préalable. Il allongea le noble tout à fait consentant et entreprit de lui enlevé les derniers lambeaux de kimono qui tranchaient encore sur la peau pâle.

Byakuya le regardait faire, frémissant de honte et d'impatience. Renji écarta les cuisses fines, laissant croire au taïchou qu'il allait recommencer ses caresses humides. Il sentit les hanches du noble bouger d'elle même, se tendant vers lui, offerte. Il résista à la tentation et réprima un frisson en retournant le Byakuya sans ménagement. D'instinct, le noble se mit sur ses genoux pour ne pas tomber ; offrant le spectacle le plus érotique qu'est jamais vu Renji.

Les cuisses musclés étaient tendues, la peau moite suintait d'une chaleur palpable ; son regard passa langoureusement aux bourses pleines pour remonter vers un anneau rose pâle. Il s'avança pour enfouir ses doigts dans la forêt couleur ébène qui rampait autour du sexe du noble. Il obtint en retour un gémissement plaintif et interrogateur.

Son autre main vint explorer cet endroit tabou, Renji se surprit à aimer la peau qui roulait sous ses doigts. De plus en plus excité, il garda sa main sur le bas-ventre de son capitaine et se baissa pour lécher doucement son anus. Il rougit, la peau élastique était douce sous sa langue.

_ R-Renji ! Qu'est-ce que- nh…

Byakuya ne s'était jamais sentit aussi gêné depuis sa venue au monde. La langue dure mouillait son entrée, chatouillait les muscles sensible et le rendait fou. A sa grande honte cette langue, ici, était encore plus obscène et excitante que lorsqu'elle s'occupait de son érection. Malgré sa conscience, qui lui criait de faire cesser ça sur le champ, il voulait que ça continu, le plus longtemps possible.

La dernière fois avait été rapide, intense et bestiale. Les joues de Renji qui se heurtaient à ses fesses, les cheveux couleur de feu qui chatouillait ses reins et cette langue…

_ Aaaa…suce Renji…suce moi…

L'acte était tout aussi bestial mais le rythme, langoureux, le plongeait dans une torpeur délicieuse, sa tête reposant contre le bureau il se laissait aller, une fois n'est pas coutume.

Le shinigami avait pensé que l'acte le rebuterait ; ce n'était pas le cas. Le goût, l'odeur, la texture, l'acte lui même, tout attirait sa langue plus avant. Les murmures obscènes de son capitaine le décidèrent, il enfonça lentement le bout de sa langue dans l'anus du noble, aspirant la peau entre ses lèvres avec des bruits mouillés.

Il sentit Byakuya frissonner et s'agiter sur le bureau, faisant coulisser son érection douloureuse dans la main de Renji. Le shinigami l'observait se donner du plaisir, manquant jouir dans les plis de son hakama lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud mouiller sa main, et les mouvements du brun se faire plus frénétique. Comme à regret, il retira sa bouche et se redressa. Ses prochaines paroles allaient déterminer la longueur de son existence…

Tout en resserrant doucement sa main sur le membre luisant il chuchota :

_ A votre tour, Taïchou…

Il vit le noble se redresser dignement et lui faire un signe discret signifiant qu'il devait s'installer dans le fauteuil. Renji contourna le bureau et s'y affala ; il n'a pas le temps de s'habituer au confort qu'il sent un poids sur ses cuisses. Byakuya, entièrement nu, lui est offert et se baisse pour emmener Renji dans un baiser brûlant. Ses hanches ondulent, mimant l'acte dans le but de se rapprocher du shinigami.

Renji voit trouble, ses membres le brûlent, du feu dans ses veines tellement l'envie de transpercer Byakuya est forte. Sans réfléchir il entoure la taille du capitaine et glisse une de ses mains entre ses fesses, l'entrée est encore trempée de ses précédente attentions. Il la caresse lentement puis pénètre la barrière de chair, le noble se cambre dans un long râle, Renji sent son doigt aspiré rapidement.

Le capitaine n'a pas mal, il a dû supporter bien pire dans sa vie de shinigami. Il s'oublie, serre les cuisses et accueille plus profondément le doigt en lui, contracte ses muscles, joue. Ses gémissements rauques emplissent la pièce, la moiteur de l'air est palpable. Renji salive d'avance, profite du corps chaud et moelleux pressé contre lui, qui n'a plus rien à voir avec l'étreinte rapide dans une chambre sombre de la 4ème division.

_ Taïchou…hn…s'il vous plaît…

_ Sois-ha- clair dans tes…hnn…demande, Abaraï…

_ Sucez moi ! maintenant…

Byakuya regarda avec envie la langue de son subordonné passer sur ses lèvres. Le ton autoritaire lui avait donné des frissons et, tout en descendant des cuisses de Renji, il se dit qu'il avait une bonne influence sur lui…A genoux, il voulait tout oublier. Il arracha rapidement le hakama et put vérifier que la couleur des cheveux de son subordonné était tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturelle. Oublier Hisana, oublier son rang. Envoyer au diable son honneur et tout ce dont pourquoi il s'était battu jusqu'à présent. A cet instant il n'y avait que cette chair dure et incroyablement chaude, se dressant au milieu d'une toison de feu.

Il attrapa les jambes de Renji derrière les genoux et le tira vers lui, enfouissant son sexe au plus profond de sa gorge, chassant gêne et soucis. Refermant ses lèvres, il le suça rapidement, entoura sa taille de ses bras et pressa son nez dans la toison rouge.

La main de Renji tremblait dans ses cheveux. Il attrapait au vol des « taïchou…encore… », des « votre-han…votre bouche est si…chaude.. » qui brûlaient ses reins et lui faisait tourner la tête. Le sexe épais cognait le fond de sa gorge, glissait, palpitait contre sa langue ; l'obligeait à descendre sas mains entre ses cuisses et à se branler sans honte.

_ Taïchou…-oh putain- ..re-relevez vous !

_ Hnnn…non…pas en-core..

Renji n'aurait jamais songé que son supérieur puisse avoir des pulsions aussi masochistes. D'ici il avait une vue imprenable sur le membre rouge et tendu, malmené entre deux mains moites et pressantes. Le noble avait gardé ses mitaines, l'objet élégant était humide à force de masser le sexe ; il devait avoir mal. Le shinigami sursauta lorsque son membre quitta la bouche chaude ; la langue du brun passait maintenant sous son sexe pour mouiller ses bourses, râpant la peau tendre.

_ Oh ! oui…juste là ! Taïchou ! ah…

Renji entoura de ses jambes le dos de Byakuya, caressant ses hanches. Au moment même où il se sentait venir, la noble se retira, reprenant son souffle, et se hissa à nouveau sur ses cuisses. Son regard ancré dans celui de son subordonné, il se frotta contre lui en gémissant. Il pensait à la bite de Renji, bien droite entre ses jambes ; écartant les cuisses, il laissa le gland caresser son entrée.

_ Han…umm…Renji, met-mets là…

_ aidez moi alors…

Byakuya gémit en retour et se laissa descendre lentement. Impatient, Renji emprisonna ses fesses au creux de ses mains tannées et l'empala d'un seul coup.

_ UhaaaAAahaA….

Le cri de jouissance le prit aux tripes. Le brun était empalé jusqu'à la base du membre. Le dos cambré, les yeux grands ouverts, il éjaculait entre les bras de Renji, aspergeait son torse de liquide blanc. Le shinigami laissait échapper des râles, excité par la pression brûlante qui entourait son sexe. Byakuya était tellement chaud qu'il avait sentit l'orgasme le submerger dès que Renji était entré en lui. Il avait savouré son sperme jaillissant en longs jets crémeux, les mains brutales de son subordonné sur ses fesses, la sensation d'être plein, écartelé.

_ Vous êtes si obscène, Taïchou…

Byakuya rougit légèrement à la remarque, observant les doigts de Renji qui jouaient avec le sperme, l'étalant sur sa poitrine. Le sexe désormais mou du noble reposait sur le bas-ventre de Renji, qui comptait le mettre à nouveau au garde à vous. Le capitaine se laissa aller dans ses bras ; le shinigami en profita pour explorer son corps, enduire ses tétons dressés de liquide blanc pour les lécher ensuite. La sueur salé glissait sur le dos pâle, parfumait l'air d'une odeur masculine.

_ Mmm…qu'est-ce que tu attends…pour bouger ?

_ Je veux vous faire bander encore…

_ Ah ! R-Renji…

Le shinigami rouge commença à parcourir le cou du noble, mordillant chaque parcelle de peau salée, pétrissant ses hanches pour lui faire ressentir la dureté en lui. Byakuya s'accrochait à ses épaules, laissant glisser le haut du kimono qu'il portait encore, dévoilant les tatouages tribaux. Il les admirait, ces marques qui traduisaient l'animalité de son subordonné. Haletant, il avança son bassin pour plus de contact. La moiteur, la fougue de Renji le faisait durcir à nouveau. Il étouffa volontairement ses couinements de plaisir dans la chevelure carmine, son membre frottant délicieusement contre le bas-ventre musclé.

Renji s'autorisa un sourire de satisfaction lorsque le noble banda à nouveau. Il prit délicatement son menton pour l'obliger à lui faire face et lécha ses lèvres, avalant ses soupirs de plaisir. Son capitaine continuait de se déhancher contre lui, et le léger frottement contre son membre l'amenait au bord de l'extase. Enfin il l'embrassa goulument, mimant l'acte en faisant aller et venir sa langue contre son palais.

Les vibrations des gémissements rauques de Byakuya se répercutaient dans sa bouche et lui donnait des frissons incontrôlable. Le shinigami brisa le baiser, essoufflé, et gémit sous le regard incandescent de son supérieur.

_ Si tu ne bouge pas, c'est moi qui te baise Renji…

_ Hn…faîtes vous plaisir…taïchou…

Avec un sourire Byakuya cala ses genoux sur les bords du fauteuil et se releva lentement. Ses cuisses tremblaient d'excitation de sentir le sexe large de son lieutenant glisser hors de lui. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux du shinigami et il voyait sa bouche se tordre de plaisir, son visage rejeté en arrière.

_ rhaahaa…Taïchou ! plus vite…arrêter de jouer-hn-avec moi…

_ Hn ! laisse moi en profiter…elle est..ha ! elle est énorme…

Le compliment fit rougir Renji presque autant que ses mèches écarlates. Fasciné, il observait tour à tour le visage empourpré de son capitaine et ce point de jonction entre eux, son propre sexe recouvert régulièrement. Il adorait vraiment cette position. Il pouvait presser le sexe moite contre son ventre, peloter fesses et hanches à sa guise. Son capitaine se donnait du plaisir devant lui, il avait accéléré ses vas et viens et écartait lui même ses fesses de ses mains pour se faire prendre plus encore.

Renji se lécha les lèvres, l'expression du noble était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pervers.

_ Renji…ah ! j'en veut plus…

_ H-haï, Taïchou…

Le shinigami se leva brusquement, entrainant le brun avec lui, et le posa sans douceur sur le bureau, un sourire démoniaque plaqué sur le visage. Il passa les jambes pâles sur ses épaules et observa l'anus rose d'un air appréciateur qui fit gémir d'embarras son propriétaire.

Byakuya sentit Renji laisser échapper un peu de liquide au fond de lui et se coucher jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent son oreille. Le noble glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux et attendit, fébrile, le prochain geste de son lieutenant. Renji se contenta de lui mordiller l'oreille, taquin, avant de lancer, sa voix plus rauque encore qu'au début de leur ébats :

_ Accrochez-vous, Taïchou…

_ han…haï, Abaraï-fukutaïchou…

Il sentit un sourire s'étirer contre son cou avant de trembler sous un coup de rein particulièrement intense. Son regard se voilà de rouge tandis que les cheveux sang cascadaient sur son visage. Quelque chose avait explosé au creux de ses reins, et le sexe dur de Renji le heurtait, le faisant hurler de plaisir. La bête était à nouveau sur lui, le besognant rapidement. Il ne pouvait que subir, s'agrippant aux épaules larges et murmurant dans son cou.

_ ha ! Renji ça-ça coule…hn…

_ soyez plus précis taïchou…

_ aaahh…tu sais ! sur le bureau…hn..je-je crois que je …

_ dites le ! excitez moi capitaine…

Byakuya rougit sans pouvoir se contrôler et colla sa joue brûlante contre celle de son subordonné. Il avait cette sensation humide entre ses fesses qui ne voulait pas disparaître et ces propres mots le faisaient frissonner.

_ mmmh…ah ! oui ! je-je crois que je mouille pour toi..Renji…

_ ha…taïchou…je vous promets que vous ne regarderez plus jamais ce bureau comme avant…

_ ah ! …..ENCORE !!

Le shinigami s'était décollé du noble pour passer ses mains sous ses reins et soulever ses hanches, changeant l'angle de la pénétration, entrant en lui avec plus de violence. Renji déchargeait toute sa rage en lui, ravageait cette peau aristocratique, possédait ce corps si noble. La pureté n'était d'ailleurs plus de mise en cet instant et Byakuya se tordait, en sueur, le fruit de son précédent orgasme roulant en gouttes nacrés le long de ses flancs.

Le rythme s'accéléra d'un coup lorsqu'il glissa sa main tremblante entre ses cuisses, caressant les deux boules de chair tendues, et que Renji, excité, le plaqua férocement contre le bois. Byakuya les sentaient dure comme de la pierre et supplia son subordonné du regard.

_ …

_ parlez-hn- Taïchou…

_ Renji ! mais…haaaa…han ! je-nh- j'ai besoin de –ohh…

_ hn…je sais taïchou…

Le shinigami contempla encore un instant la main élégante presser fiévreusement la chair avant de la chasser pour appuyer son bas ventre à la place. Un sourire vicieux vint orner ses traits alors qu'il branlait Byakuya avec son ventre ferme, se déhanchant de haut en bas.

Le noble perdait l'esprit, son corps étalé les bras en croix sur le bureau sombre, des larmes de plaisir mouillait le coin de ses yeux. Il gémissait sans discontinuer et son dos cambré était sur le point de se briser sous la tension sexuelle qui l'habitait. Renji le baisait comme un animal, laissant ses crocs se refermer sur sa gorge, lâchant des grognements gutturaux en réponse aux cris aigus du noble.

Le bureau vétuste gémissait aussi et subissait avec peines les secousses, couinant à chaque poussée du dominant.

Byakuya se sentait venir, un coup plus puissant que les autres eut raison de lui : il plaqua ses mains sur le fessier ferme de Renji pour l'empêcher de bouger et éjacula abondamment entre leurs ventres brûlant, sa prostate écrasée par le membre tendu, lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir et de douleur insoutenable.

_ hm…Oui ! ah ah ah ! AH ! Renji !!Aaahaann !!!

Surpris, le shinigami resserra encore ses lèvres autour du cou blanc, le sang ruisselle dans sa bouche et il gémit, fasciné par l'air d'extase et de douleur qui recouvre le visage aristocratique. Une pression puissante trempe son sexe et ce qu'il touche, dur contre son gland sensible, le fait trembler et se tendre. Un dernier coup de hanche très court, juste pour jouir un peu plus, juste pour sentir les mains douces qui convulsent sur ses fesses.

Renji perd pied et tout sombre en même temps que sa semence vive, il la sent remplir le noble, engloutir son propre membre et les faires crier tout les deux. Il se cambre et ses cuisses se tendent sous l'effort, ses mains serrent celles de Byakuya autour de ses hanches. Ils ont le souffle coupé, un long moment, avant que la bête ne lâche un râle d'agonie et s'abandonne lascivement contre le noble.

Le bureau de bois est humide, l'air aussi. Leurs ventres collent et ils sont incapables de penser. Penser à eux, penser à la suite. Penser à penser.

Seul les corps pensent et glissent l'un sur l'autre une dernière fois, profitant du plaisir, dans un but un peu masochiste de s'achever mutuellement. La torpeur vient et les enveloppe de sa chaleur ; Byakuya remonte un peu le shinigami entre ses jambes, caresse ses cheveux d'un air absent. La paix était revenue, ce silence qu'il affectionnait tant. Mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il avait pris goût aux grognements et aux cris, aux grincements rythmés et au chuintement des tissus glissants le long des corps.

Une voix timide l'appela, accompagnant sans la briser la sérénité qui flottait dans la pièce.

_ Taïchou ?

_ Oui ?

_ …merci.

Les paupières translucides du noble s'abaissèrent lentement, et il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer pour former un sourire doux. Il retrouvait avec peine et avec joie cette sensation d'être et de demeurer parfaitement à sa place.

Eh bien, se dit-il, ce n'est pas si ardu finalement, être heureux.

Owari

**Bon je ne sais pas ce que sa donne parce que je l'ai écrit avec beaucoup d'interruption entre les cours (XD) donc dites moi si sa vous a plu ! **


End file.
